


whiplash

by roseyongs



Series: replay [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Lots of Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Seoul Music Awards, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, possessive jaehyun, taeyong knows he’s sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseyongs/pseuds/roseyongs
Summary: one minute he’s cute, the next he’s a god. taeyong changes so fast, he might as well be giving jaehyun whiplash. and that’s not even the worst part; it’s the fact that taeyong dances so erotically in front of jaehyun on purpose.or, taeyong’s sma solo performance makes jaehyun think back to all the times taeyong has danced erotically on stage—and all the times they’ve fucked backstage because of said dances. this one was no different.— named after nct 127’s “whiplash” —





	whiplash

Captivating. That was the only word Jaehyun had to describe Taeyong.

Silver sequins sparkle on his black attire, the white lights of the stage illuminating his narrow body in an ethereal way. His diamond cut jaw was constantly on display, his huge doe eyes narrowed in a daze. He himself was lost in the music, letting his body move on its own. His limbs moved in elegant ways, lying across the chair, kicking his long legs into the air.

Jaehyun swallows thickly, watching the pretty male splay himself across the chair, like he were submitting himself to the world. His sparkly shirt slips slightly as he does so, a sliver of skin exposing itself to the hungry eyes of the world.

The girls in the crowd scream as he lifts himself up on the chair, letting his long, strong legs kick up into the air. Jaehyun averts his gaze away from the captivating sight, erotic thoughts swimming through his head as his beady eyes drank in the delicious sight of his leader's spread legs.

The crowd were hungrily eating him up too, and Jaehyun hated it. Taeyong's body was a secret treasure, one only meant for Jaehyun's eyes to gaze at. The way the older moved his body so sensually, so erotically, drove Jaehyun mad.

This wasn't the first time the leader of Neo Culture Technology had danced like this. No, he's done it multiple times; each time tipping Jaehyun's over the edge of sexual insanity.

Firstly, there was the 127 performance in mid-2017 when Taeyong's hair was dyed dark brown. It was a cute look, a rare hairstyle Jaehyun secretly loved. It was early autumn, and the air was chilly. Jaehyun remembers staring with his mouth agape as Taeyong emerged from the dressing room in the most erotic outfit he had seen on the older to date. It was red, a beautiful colour on him, frills at his wrists, the sleeves long. A thin red jacket hid his arms, a white button up shirt hiding a lacy, mostly transparent blouse with flower patterns on it—aNd that wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was that Taeyong's pretty pink nipples were pretty much out on display for the world to see. The older was a little cold, so his cute little nubs were hard and pressing to the scratchy fabric—yeah Jaehyun had to hide in the bathroom for the next ten minutes or so.

The actual performance was worse. Taeyong rolling his body and grabbing at his face in sexy gestures in time to the music, his eyes narrowed and chiseled jawline prominent. His jacket flapped, revealing his pretty chest. Fans went wild, and so did Jaehyun's imagination.

After the concert, backstage, the two had sex for the first time. They had swapped a few kisses here and there throughout 2017, but tonight was when Jaehyun snapped. He had pinned Taeyong to the dressing room door, ravaging his moistened pink lips in a hungry kiss. He abused the older's nipples relentlessly, all without removing the damn blouse. The scratchy fabric against the sensitive nubs drove Taeyong insane, the poor leader coming before Jaehyun could even touch his needy sex. 

Jaehyun remembers just how embarrassed Taeyong was—it was adorable. He was flushed a scarlet red, matching his shirt. He was bumbling and stuttering, apologising profoundly for not being able to finish properly. Jaehyun had shut him up with a kiss, and the rest of the night is history.

Let's just say Taeyong's nipples became a little too stimulated and now at the brush of fabric they harden.

Jaehyun smirks to himself, leaning against the wall backstage, eyes never leaving the pink-haired beauty on stage. His solo performance was almost over, then it'd be time for Mark's. 

Speaking of solo performances, there was the infamous Mama 2017 dance with Seulgi that really made Jaehyun mad. In more than one way. For one, he was mad that Taeyong danced so erotically in front of a crowd so shamelessly. Secondly, Taeyong was so close to Seulgi. The two definitely were feeling the music.

And each other.

Rolling his body against the smaller female's, Taeyong's moves were orgasmic, any girl's dream to have that against them. His attire consisted of a long, baggy white button-down shirt that was untucked and reached his thighs along with regular black pants. His lightly tanned skin was shining in the lights of the stage, a light layer of sweat glistening on his neck. His eyes were obsidian, mismatched. His hair was an emerald green, bright and fucking hot.

The dance with Seulgi, once again, was not even the worst part. Oh no, it was when Taeyong began to rap Around, that was when Jaehyun almost lost his self-control. The leader stuck his pretty pink tongue out from his talented mouth, teasingly swiping them across his moist lips, but not before grabbing at his crotch, wriggling his hips to the beat of the music.

When his solo finished, he stepped back and lowered the microphone, his breath ragged, hair mussed and cheeks flushed. He looked like he had been fucked hard. Jaehyun had to bite his lip to stop the growl from breaking from his throat, a possessive nature falling across his usually calm persona.

He relaxed though, because it was over.

That was premature.

They then performed Cherry Bomb, and Taeyong added a belt and a jacket to his attire, making him look fucking drop dead gorgeous. Every time he moved, his belly would show—it was soft, squishy and narrowed in gently at his sides. Jaehyun just wanted to run his tongue along the soft skin and savour the sweet taste of Taeyong's sweat.

But alas he had to wait until the end of the awards show. He was so, so undeniably frustrated by that time that he had otherwise tackled the leader and pinned him to the floor of their private dressing room, trying to tear the clothes off of Taeyong's delectable body. Taeyong had just lied there, letting the younger pretty much make a fool of himself when the buttons of his shirt got caught, and he straddled Taeyong's waist tugging at the damn shirt until it ripped.

Jaehyun doesn't know what on earth was in that dye, but fuck Taeyong was hot that night. He rode the younger wearing his torn shirt, exposing his naked and sweaty form, his breath heavy and confidence in full bloom.

Jaehyun liked that Taeyong.

In the present, the music changes, and Taeyong's silhouette disappears in the dark light. Jaehyun exhales in relief, the torture finally over, even though the whole dance only lasted less than a minute.

Now, the next part begins: trying not to get distracted by a god as you dance beside him. It's a lot easier said than done. Nothing distracts Jaehyun more than a hot, sweaty and hot Taeyong dancing beside him.

It's even worse when he watches the leader dance, as we've already learnt. But, by far, Jaehyun's favourite and least favourite performance was the Baby Don't Stop comeback stage with Ten. The MV was erotic enough, it was a million times worse live. His whole fucking torso exposed for the world to see, wearing such revealing and sexy clothes, and dancing such an erotic dance with provocative lyrics and with fucking Ten of all people.

It drove Jaehyun fucking insane. The scarlet red hair didn't help either, just making Jaehyun even more horny. This time when they fucked, it was in a closet because someone walked into the room where they were making out. They hid in a tight closet and accidentally got locked inside.

It didn't bother them, however, as the two messily kissed and touched each other, Taeyong whispering the sensual lyrics of Baby Don't Stop against Jaehyun's kiss-bitten lips. Jaehyun loved that night very much.

Tonight, Taeyong adorned in a sparkly suit was a complete turn on. Jaehyun knows that Taeyong knows he looks good tonight. If he didn't, he wouldn't have been sending sly smirks Jaehyun's way, inconspicuously winking at him.

As they dance to Simon Says, Jaehyun's gaze strays to the back of Taeyong's head. He sighs softly as he tries to concentrate, body moving with the music. His eyes fall back on Taeyong in front of him, gaze slipping down and drinking in the other's surreal form hidden beneath that sparkly cloth.

He swallows thickly, moving to the front to sing his part. He'll have to deal with the demon known as Taeyong later.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jaehyun shuts the door to the dressing room, he exhales a deep sigh. He leans against it, forehead pressing into the cool wood. He was exhausted—not just from the dancing, but from Taeyong. Trying to keep the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness he has for the leader was extremely hard. All he wanted to do was sweep the older off his feet and hide him away so nobody could see him. Taeyong was his, but yet here Taeyong was, showing off his body to the world. Something that only Jaehyun should be allowed to see.

He growls lowly, teeth tugging into his lower lip painfully. A soft knock on the other side of the door interrupts his thoughts, and he slowly opens the door a crack. His heart beat in his throat as his eyes widen—it was Taeyong.

The smaller male stares up at Jaehyun, huge doe eyes curved into a smile, pink lips quirked up at the corners delicately. He still adorns the sparkly suit and gold shoes, pink hair mussed and skin lightly shining with sweat. He tilts his head to one side, purposefully exposing his diamond cut jawline.

"Why are you hiding in here, Jaehyunnie?" He asks in a sickly sweet voice, lips curling up in a small grin. Jaehyun glares, a growl rumbling in his throat. "My, are you in there because of me? How silly are you," Taeyong teases, placing one hand on his hip, jutting it out. The slight movement causes the hem of his suit to slip, exposing a sliver of skin on his waist.

"You know perfectly damn well what you're doing to me," Jaehyun snaps, running a hand through his black hair, messing it up. Taeyong snickers, tutting obnoxiously.

"You say I'm a tease, when you're here doing shit like that," he says dubiously, reaching up and carding his bony fingers through Jaehyun's silky locks, cocking his head to one side as the younger keens into the touch. "Don't think I didn't notice you gawking at me the whole time."

"Oh, I know you knew," Jaehyun purrs, eyelashes fluttering as the older cups his cheek in his warm hand. He swipes his thumb gently over Jaehyun's delicate cheekbone, the tip of his finger brushing against the younger's long black eyelashes. "You knew what you were doing."

Taeyong steps closer, placing his other hand on Jaehyun's other cheek, cupping his face. Their chests are touching now, noses bumping delicately against one another. Jaehyun can feel Taeyong's warm, wet breath dampening his red lips. He subconsciously licks them, hungry for Taeyong's own pink lips.

"I think my baby deserves a reward for being so well-behaved," Taeyong whispers, lips barely brushing against Jaehyun's. "Don't you think, Jaehyunnie?"

Jaehyun exhales shakily, nodding his head weakly. "Please, I need to fucking touch you."

Taeyong smiles delicately, eyes crinkling. "Then touch me."

Jaehyun reaches up and grabs Taeyong's small hand in his, dragging the shorter into the abandoned dressing room. Taeyong stumbles inside, a little surprised at the abruptness of the action. Jaehyun slams the door and locks it, immediately spinning around to smash his lips against Taeyong's.

Oh, he's been waiting for this all fucking night.

Taeyong's lips were wet, sweet and delicate. His tongue prods against trembling lips, tilting his head to force the kiss deeper. Taeyong moans deeply, eyelashes fluttering as his eyelids slip closed. Jaehyun loses himself in the beautiful sensation that was Taeyong's mouth. He explores every inch of it, tongue wrestling against Taeyong's. He groans deeply, pushing Taeyong back, the older stumbling backwards until his knees hit the edge of one of the lounges in the room.

Jaehyun wastes no time in pushing Taeyong down onto the uncomfortable lounge, the older gasping as his back hits the hard cushion. Jaehyun climbs on top of him, attaching his hungry lips to the column of Taeyong's neck. The older keens sweetly, tilting his head up and back to give the younger better access to his sweet spot just below his chiselled jawline.

Jaehyun kisses, nips, bites and sucks along the available expanse of Taeyong's neck, tracing his tongue along the sharp cut of the older's jaw. He could feel the male below him shudder in pleasure, small noises of pleasure escaping his lips. His bony fingers tangle in the younger's black hair, pushing him closer. His nose presses against Taeyong's skin, his mouth open wide as he licks as much skin as he can reach.

"Off, take it off Jae," Taeyong moans, tugging at Jaehyun's sparkling jacket. Jaehyun sits up, hurriedly slipping the outer jacket off and letting it drop to the floor unceremoniously. He hastily undoes the buttons of the sparkled undershirt, letting them flap open. Taeyong reaches up to the younger, tracing his thin hands down the younger's broad and muscled chest, eyes lidded and cloudy with desire. "Fuck, Jaehyunnie, you're so beautiful." He murmurs, groping at the taller's chest.

Jaehyun shudders, once again leaning over the older, the shirt hanging loosely off his broad frame. Taeyong's fingers ghost down Jaehyun's torso, leaving delicate trails of pleasure across his flesh.

"Says you," Jaehyun whispers, gently kissing Taeyong once again. Taeyong pulls back, pouting.

"Hurry up and take mine off." He orders, furrowing his eyebrows. Jaehyun stares down at him, raising an eyebrow incredulously. Taeyong's cherry pink hair splays across the cushion of the couch, looking like a pink halo around his face.

"Who said anything about you stripping?" Jaehyun says, and Taeyong frowns.

"Huh? I'm not having sex in this. It's too hot." He complains. Jaehyun shrugs, reaching up and staring down at the older's chest.

"And who's fault is it for being so hot in the first place?" Jaehyun mutters, delicately brushing a fingertip down Taeyong's chest. His finger hits a bump, and he grins as the older gasps loudly, back arching up into Jaehyun. "Your nipples are still super sensitive, aren't they, sweetheart?" He grins at the weak glare Taeyong shoots at him, his breath starting to uneven out as the younger begins to toy with the clothed nipple.

"And...ah...and who do I—ah—have to blame for—ah!—that!" Taeyong grits out between soft moans, his voice high. He slaps Jaehyun's hand away from his chest, glaring at him.

"Your nipple is already so hard, I only just touched it a little," Jaehyun teases, smirking. Taeyong huffs angrily, lifting his knee in between the younger's thick thighs, rubbing his knee lightly against the bulge in his black sparkly pants. Jaehyun's eyes widen and he moans loudly, arms almost giving way, close to collapsing on top of Taeyong.

"You're already so hard, and I haven't even done anything yet." Taeyong teases back, rubbing his knee harder against Jaehyun's strained dick, smirking. "Maybe if you touch me more, I might let you put it in me."

"You're such—" he inhales sharply at the shock of pleasure shooting through his body, "—such a fucking tease."

At this, Taeyong's smirk just widens. "Oh, believe me, I know." He reaches up to his own chest, slowly unbuttoning the sparkly button-down. Jaehyun's gaze focuses on the skin beginning to expose itself beneath the sequinned fabric, his mouth watering at the delicious sight.

Taeyong takes his sweet time, pulling open the shirt, but leaving it on his shoulders. "You like this shirt on me, don't you? That's why you didn't want me to take it off, huh?"

Jaehyun closes his mouth, nodding slowly. He swallows thickly, feeling the older's long fingers tangle into his black hair, pushing his face into his soft chest. His hot breath fans over Taeyong's sensitive nipple, the older shuddering in reaction.

"C'mon Jaehyunnie, you've been good tonight, so have your reward."

Jaehyun didn't need to be told twice. He opens his mouth, taking the hard pink nub into the hot, wet cavern. Taeyong moans loudly, fingers tightening their hold on the strands of Jaehyun's hair. He arches his back in a beautiful curve, the edges of his open shirt slipping off his torso.

The younger suckles on the hardened bud like a lollipop, rolling it around with his tongue, relishing the cute and needy moans emitting from the male below him. He nips at it, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth. Taeyong gasps, whimpering softly at the ecstatic sensation.

Jaehyun's other hand brushes against Taeyong's groin, feeling the bulge in the sparkly pants. Taeyong flinches, wriggling his hips impatiently. Jaehyun bites down on the nipple, earning him a sharp cry of pleasure from the older. He removes his mouth from the bud, glancing at it—it was red and glistening with saliva, kiss-bitten. He kisses his way across the older's chest before biting down on the unattended nipple. Taeyong moans loudly, his chest heaving with erratic breaths.

Jaehyun fingers fumble with the zipper of the pants, growling in frustration when the zipper gets caught as he's tugging on it. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," he hisses, abandoning Taeyong's bruised nipple and trying to focus on pulling the damn fly down. Taeyong snickers, watching the younger struggle. "Don't laugh!" Jaehyun pouts, trying to zip the fly back up in hopes it would become unstuck.

It didn't budge.

"Fuck this shit." Jaehyun growled, grabbing each side of the opening of the pants and tearing it open. The zipper breaks, and Taeyong sits up in alarm.

"Jaehyun! That's not ours!" He yells, but Jaehyun just shoves him back onto his back, lifting the older's hips up so he could yank the pants off his long legs. He leaves the gold shoes on (because those are hot as fuck and he wants to fuck Taeyong with them on) and tosses the ripped pants over his shoulder, discarding them.

"I don't care. They got in the way." Jaehyun mutters, reaching down to roughly massage Taeyong's aching cock. The older keens, eyelids fluttering in pleasure. Jaehyun rubs the leaking sex from base to tip, his own aching need throbbing in hid tight pants. 

"Jae...Jaehyunnie," Taeyong pants, pushing Jaehyun back gently. Jaehyun pouts in irritation, leaning back on his haunches. "Let me ride you tonight."

Jaehyun's eyes widen comically, jaw falling slack. The stylists must have put what they put in the green hair dye into the pink dye because Taeyong hasn't ridden him since Mama 2017. Taeyong flushes a pretty pink, sitting up and letting the younger lay back on the lumpy lounge.

"Help me with your pants first, nitwit." Taeyong says, tugging at the waist of Jaehyun's pants. Jaehyun shimmies out of the tight, sparkly pants before discarding them on the floor. Now Jaehyun and Taeyong were both left in open sparkly shirts and their shoes. Jaehyun's shirt hung off his elbows, leaving his torso completely exposed to the cool night air. Taeyong's shirt was open as well, hanging off one shoulder sexily, the last two buttons still down up, barely holding it together.

Taeyong settles himself between Jaehyun's thick thighs, long fingers curling around the girt base of Jaehyun's angry red cock. Jaehyun moans, throwing his head back as the older's hand expertly toys with the head of his aching need.

He glances back down at the smaller with glazed eyes, his heart almost stopping dead when a tight, wet warmth engulfs his dick. A soft tongue licks its way up from the base to the tip, suckling on the head. Jaehyun moans loudly, his chest rising and falling with heavy, erratic breaths.

"Ah...baby...don't stop...please..." He whimpers out, Taeyong's talented lips stretching to accomodate the wide base. He groans when Taeyong releases his dick, now slick with saliva. "I ask you to not stop and you—fuck."

Jaehyun cuts himself off, eyes wide as he stares at the beautiful man before him. Taeyong straddles the younger's waist, lining himself up with Jaehyun's cock. The older shot him a look, cheeks flushing red.

"Don't look," he says, but Jaehyun ignores his demand, staring in disbelief. Taeyong sighs, reaching around to pull apart his ass cheeks, lowering himself onto Jaehyun. His thighs tremble, his teeth grit in pain.

"I can't look away," Jaehyun whispers, voice caught in his throat. His warm, large hands grasp gently at Taeyong's narrow hips, carefully guiding him down to his hard, awaiting dick. "You sure you'll be okay? I haven't...you know..." he feels his face burn, gaze averting away. Taeyong sighs softly, staring down at the younger with hooded eyes, glazed with lust.

"I prepared already." He murmured, voice low and gravelly. Jaheyun growls, picturing the older fingering himself before the concert in his normal suit, moaning softly and whimpering Jaehyun's name.

"Fuck," Jaheyun hisses, clenching his eyes shut when a hot, tight heat envelops his aching cock. He feels Taeyong shudder above him, his thighs trembling. Taeyong throws his head back, neck glistening with sweat and sharp jawline on full display. He moans loudly, mouth falling open in an almost silent cry. Jaehyun groans when the older shifts, clenching tightly around him. He looks down, where his dick disappears inside Taeyong, the older's flat stomach taut and hud tighs shaking. "Fuck, fuck." He mutters, fingers digging into the older's hips.

"I'm moving now," Taeyong murmurs, lifting himself until Jaehyun's cock barely remained inside of him—slamming back down hard and fast. He cries out, hitting his sweet spot dead-on. His arms resting on Jaehyun's stomach trembling at the shock of pleasure shooting through his body, Stars swimming in his eyes. "J-Jae!" He moans, breath ragged.

Jaehyun grits his teeth, hurriedly flipping the both of them so Taeyong ends up beneath him, dick buried deep inside of the older. Taeyong moans loudly again, arching his back up in a beautiful curve. Jaehyun grabs at the smaller's thighs, thrusting himself in again. Taeyong bites his arm, muffling his moans as the younger's thrusts become a rigorous rhythm, abusing the older's prostate with each slam. Taeyong's whimpers gradually grow louder into broken cries and whines.

Jaehyun's eyes glance from the older's serene face, blooming red in a hot blush, drool collecting in the corner of his kiss-bitten lips, tears clinging to his long black eyelashes, eyes glazed with ecstasy; to Taeyong's legs, long and pristine, the golden ankle boots still on his feet. The sparkly jacket was still hanging off his torso, the sequins glittering in the artificial light of the room.

Jaehyun felt his stomach coil tightly, his climax rapidly growing nearer. He bows over Taeyong, locking his lips with the older messily. He bites at the pink lips, swallowing the heavy and needy cries of the smaller male. Taeyong nips at his lips, clenching tightly around Jaehyun, drawing the younger over the edge. He cries out, spilling deeply into the older, filling him with his hot white cum.

Taeyong grimaces, Jaehyun's name on his tongue as he brokenly sobs. His body convulses, coming. He covers his sweaty, taut stomach in hot white bliss. His breath is ragged, chest rising and falling with each heavy, laboured breath. Jaehyun pulls out, groaning softly at the small whimper Taeyong lets slip.

"Fuck, that was quick." Taeyong murmurs, sitting up and grimacing at the gross squelch from inside of him. "You really were frustrated." Jaehyun shoots him a look, reaching over to the coffee table nearby the couch and grabbing a tissue. He wipes down his limp cock, before reaching over and wiping down Taeyong's stomach.

"So were you." Jaehyun mutters, grabbing the older by the knees, lifting them up in the air. Taeyong gasps, falling back onto his back.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Taeyong asks, voice low. Jaehyun snickers, hooking one knee over his broad shoulder, lowering his face down to the older's ass. Taeyong squirms when the younger pokes at his hole, semen dripping out.

Taeyong throws his head back and moans when he feels a hot, wet tongue working itself deep inside of him. He arches his back, trying to press his thighs together. The feeling was foreign, strange. Jaehyun had never eaten him out before so this was new. It felt fucking amazing, but weird.

As soon as it started, Jaehyun finishes up, pulling away. Jaehyun licks his lips sexily, tasting the come on his lips. Taeyong sits up again, flicking the younger's forehead.

"A little warning would be nice." Taeyong murmurs, grinning softly. Jaehyun let's the older's legs down, laughing sheepishly, dimples indenting into his cheeks.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he chuckles.

The two freeze when a loud knock on the dressing room door interrupts their moment, followed by a loud and brash Johnny; "I know the both of you are sexually frustrated, but couldn't you guys fuck elsewhere?"

Jaehyun and Taeyong exchange a look, both blushing profusely.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo and here’s a one shot no one asked for. Man I suck at writing smut but eh whateves. 
> 
> Hmu on Instagram @roseyongs or @replayongs ;3


End file.
